


Belongings

by Goldmund



Category: Water for Elephants - Fandom
Genre: Christoph Waltz - Freeform, F/M, Reese Witherspoon - Freeform, Sara Gruen, Water for Elephants, movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldmund/pseuds/Goldmund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Water for Elephants one shot. Nothing belongs to me, but to Sara Gruen and Fox 2000 Pictures<br/>August & Marlena one shot.<br/>Marlena has something she wants to tell her husband, but not before assuring him how much she loves August.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belongings

Belongings

“Tired of bein' lonely, tired of bein' blue,  
I wished I had some good man, to tell my troubles to  
Seem like the whole world's wrong, since my man's been gone…”

“Darling, be gentle darling, we have a guest.” 

Music filled the smoky air of the old circus trailer. They were dancing when August had suddenly pressed his lips forcefully against hers. It wasn’t much more than one of his passionate playful, drunken kisses she had grown accustomed to over their years of marriage, but to an outsider like Jacob, it must appear rough and threatening. So Marlena tried to soothe her husband like an animal tamer tries to bridle a wild big cat. But suddenly, with one hand he roughly gripped her chin while the one held her wrist in an iron grip. Marlena glanced over to Jacob who was on the edge of his seat. He looked uncomfortable and tense.

“August, August, you don’t know your own strength, darling.” 

August let go off her wrist and Marlena reached for his cheek, caressing his tanned skin and looking into his red tired eyes. She held his face in her hands and assured him: “I’m right here, I’m right here.” 

His eyes were almost shut, and his mouth stood half open while his breath was heavy. She wanted to kiss him, but it was better to send him to bed for now. Intimate details of August’s and her relationship should remain between the two of them and above that she didn’t want to explain anything. Jacob was still a boy they barely knew. Marlena had to be careful.

“C’mon, I’ll get you to bed. C’mon…c’mon,” and to the young man. “Excuse us, Jacob.”

She supported him to their bed, closing the curtains behind them. August slumped to the mattress and didn’t move. While Marlena took of her shoes, she noticed that Jacob was watching her through the gap between the curtains.

“Is everything alright?” he asked, when she walked barefoot to the gramophone.

“Yes, he just had too much to drink. Bessie Smith. I wish I could sing like that.” She smiled at him.

“Shall I leave?” He asked politely, but she could see in his eyes that he wanted her to let him stay a bit longer.

Marlena longed for another dance and company, so she asked Jacob to stay for another hour. It felt good to be in his arms, and she allowed herself to lean her head against his shoulder. It had even felt quite comforting for a while. She liked Jacob very much. He told her the truth about Silverstar when August had lied to her. Jacob was a good boy, but she wasn’t in need of a boy; good or bad didn’t make much of a difference. She needed August. She had always needed him. When Jacob’s lips had come dangerously close to her cheek, she had sent him away. He luckily didn’t complain.  
Marlena lie awake for another hour, thinking about the night's events while listening to August’s steady breath. She had wondered about August being so polite and approachable when it came to Jacob. He treated him like a friend, which was something new, especially since Jacob was young enough to be his son. Of course, August was in desperate need of someone who could control and train Rosie. He needed the boy, at least in the near future.

Since she couldn’t sleep, Marlena decided to undress August. It was unnecessary to let him sleep in the expensive tuxedo, and it might be uncomfortable for her husband as well. She started with his shoes and socks. But to free him from the suspenders and trousers she had to turn him around. Marlena carefully tried to move the man, who was lying on his belly, but August was too heavy for her. It did no good to try further, so she whispered softly, “Darling, darling you have to wake up,” while her fingers ran gently through his short, brown hair.

August sighed. He didn’t open his eyes, but just muttered something Marlena couldn’t understand. She traced the distinctive scar on his left cheek with the tip of her index-finger before she bent down, whispering in his ear once more, “August, darling, I want you to wake up.”

Her husband opened his eyes. 

“’s Jacob gone?”

“Yeah, yes, he’s long gone. You slept for over two hours, darling.”

August turned around, kissing Marlena’s bare shoulder. “Did I miss something?” He looked at her sleepy. 

“Me. You missed me, August,” she answered, having a teasing smile on her lips.

She cocked her head and started giggling. Suddenly Marlena felt giddy and didn’t even know why. August kissed her again, but this time he bit into her soft skin which made her moan. 

“Let’s make good on my absence now.” 

Marlena couldn’t deceive herself. She wanted him. She wanted August from the moment he had kissed her in front of the boy. If it wasn’t for Jacob, she would have roughly kissed him back everything she had said and done instead off putting on a masquerade of composure. 

“Do you love me, Marlena?” August’s hard eyes bored into hers.

She didn’t want to repeat something she had told him hundreds of times before and started undressing him. She slipped down his suspenders before her hands wandered over his shoulder-blades and his biceps. She gave him a seductive smile while unbuttoning his shirt.

“Haven't you missed a detail, Lena?”

He looked to the nightstand next to their bed. August reached for the drawer and opened it to pull out a short riding crop.

“I see we are prepared.”

“I want you to wear the top hat as well, darling.” Marlena’s hands wandered over his bare chest.

August nodded, got up, and disappeared for a moment only to come back with his black silken topper. He opened the remaining buttons of his shirt and undressed until he was only wearing his black trousers, the hat and the riding crop in his hand. He raised the instrument and let it hit a spot next to Marlena’s bare leg. 

“Undress!” August demanded before the crop hit the mattress again. 

Marlene winced, but bowed to the command. She slowly lifted the silken nightgown over her head, movements slinky, before she sat back, keeping silent and waiting for his next instruction.

“Crawl on all four and come to me, minx!” They never lost eye-contact while she crawled very slowly, moving her hips in a lascivious way. 

“Did you enjoy your time with Jacob?” August suddenly asked.

“Yes, I did. We danced,” Marlena purred. This time the crop didn’t miss the target, but met her shoulder. Her sensitive skin started to burn and sting immediately. Marlena hissed. 

“Come closer!” 

She did as she was told and approached him. Kneeling in front of August, she stared at his crotch, licking her lips, she reached for the zipper but stopped in her tracks when she felt the crop hitting her again. She whimpered. 

“I’m still in command, darling.” 

He pulled Marlena by her blonde angel-like, curly hair and dragged her over to the bed again. She bit her bottom lip in order to suppress a cry when he finally let go of her. She was lying on her stomach, her face pressed into the pillow. She could feel how August let the crop slowly wander over her ass-cheeks. 

“I want to hear you say it,” August hissed.

She kept silent, waiting for him to hit her where she wanted it. He didn’t disappoint her when the instrument finally met her sensitive flesh with much more force than before. 

“Ah…fff…,” she cried out, but at the same time yearned already for more. 

“Say it,” and another hit followed. Her ass would be sore by tomorrow.

“Punish me, please” Marlena whimpered. She heard her husband chuckle behind her before the crop touched her flesh again and again. Marlena could hear her own crying changing into moaning. She never quite understood why this violence was able to arouse her so much, but she had noticed it for the first time when she and August had had their first marital dispute years ago. Her husband had not been able to control his temper and had slapped her cheek. At first, she had looked at him resentfully and with fright, but then she noticed another feeling that had been completely unknown to her until that day. She had kissed him hard. 

The memory of that sexual encounter increased her desire even more. Marlena had enough of their foreplay. She turned around, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and whispered, “Take me, August.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to be taken by the little stable boy?” August gave her a playful look.

She loved his jealous side. She wanted to know what fantasies of her and Jacob ran through his mind that made him think she could be ever interested in the boy. 

“Do you imagine me with him, darling? What is it?”

Suddenly, a dangerous gleam came to August’s eyes, and he pressed her down against the mattress, covering her body with his own. “…you, sneaking out into the dark night to meet him under the big top…your first secret timid kiss.” August placed kisses all over her neck while he continued, “Him, telling you how beautiful you look and how lucky he’s to be close to you.”

“He’d be a lucky fellow, indeed,” she breathed.

“I don’t want him to touch my things…,” August suddenly growled, leaving little bit marks on her skin.

She moaned, but protested rather weakly: “Remember, I’m not one of your things, darling, but yours.” He had to learn this lesson. It would be even more crucial for their future. People weren’t things – neither women nor children.

“Prove it,” he whispered into her ear. She could feel his hot breath against her throat. 

“Get rid of your trousers first.” 

So many times she had thought about leaving him, about running away from August and the woman she had turn into until she realized that with him she had become herself. He didn’t twist or compromise with her in any way. Instead, he had freed her from a duplicitous image she had constructed of herself. To all others, to strangers, to Jacob, she may look like the gentle girl in need of protection, but August knew her true face beyond the façade. He needed her as much as she was in need for him. They were meant for each other. She didn’t want to play anymore when he was finally undressed. She pressed herself into his strong frame, kissing his chin, she murmured, “Y’know I love you, August, don’t you?” 

Her hands caressed his back before they traveled further down. His expression was soft and affectionate by the time he leaned down and kissed her mouth, his lips and tongue tasted of champagne and cigars. Her moan got muffled by his kiss when he finally entered her. Marlena’s nails clenched into the soft skin of his buttocks, pressing him deeper into her. August broke their kiss, licking over her collarbone and the visible dip at the top of her breastbone. He loved to press his tongue against the small notch where her skin was so thin that he could see and feel the aorta pulsating underneath. Her body arched against his, wanting more, more of him. August held her wrists, increasing the speed of his forceful thrusts. 

“To whom do you belong?” His piercing green eyes never left hers.

“To you, darling, I belong to you,” Marlena cried out in lust and pain.

He released her wrists and shoved one of his hands between their bodies. Her world shrank to the sensation of his strong and steady movements of him pushing in and out of her over and over again and the feeling of his fingers rubbing against her hot flesh. She listened to her own high pitched little moaning sounds and to August’s suppressed groans until her body went stiff and she felt this familiar, warm overpowering explosion in her belly, followed by August’s hot liquid shooting inside of her. A strong urge to hold him even closer overcame her before she pulled him down for another kiss. 

August was out of breath and leaned his sweaty forehead against her shoulder. They remained in their position for a while before Marlena suddenly asked, “Do you remember what you asked me the day Silverstar died, but I was too sad to think?” Her hands encompassed his hips to hold him in place. 

August lifted his head, looking into her eyes, he nodded. 

“Yes,” he whispered, “of course I remember.” 

“A decision isn’t necessary anymore, darling.” 

She smiled mischievous at his expression which went from anxious to one of confusion.

“What do you…what?” The moment he finally understood, the bright winsome smile appeared on his face: “That’s wonderful, Marlena.” He kissed her gently on her forehead.

“I’m glad you’re happy.” 

“Oh Marlena, we have to think about names!” 

He suddenly sounded vivid and utterly excited.

“There’s still so much time…months before…,” she was quickly interrupted by August's kisses.

“He’ll be the greatest circus manager in the United States of suckers one day.”

Marlena chuckled. “You don’t even know if it’s a he, and he may not want to become a circus director, darling, he may have a mind of his own. Maybe he wants to be a stable boy?”

August put his arms around her before he whispered with a grin on his face: “Let him try.”

The End


End file.
